


My Sun, My Moon, My Guiding Star

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Fifteen Days of Valentine [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Marriage Proposal, Past Jon/Ygritte - Freeform, past Sansa/Joffrey (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Jon and Sansa are on holiday in Dorne. Sansa wakes up after a night out, suffering the effects of the Dornish food and way too many glasses of Dornish wine...(But first a prologue which turned out a little longer than I expected)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 13 (A Proposal/Engagement) of the Valentine Event.
> 
> In this universe, Elia never married Rhaegar. She's been running the restaurant and the dog shelter with her brothers for many years and she's happy. 
> 
> Lyanna was unable to take care of Jon and Rhaegar became an alcoholic, so he was raised by Rhaellla who had already kicked out her abusive husband. Jon's still in touch with Lyanna, but he thinks of her as his best friend, rather than his mother.  
> Rhaegar dies somewhere between the prologue and the actual story.
> 
> Sansa has been raised fairly traditionally. Ned is an awkward introvert who loves his daughter very much, but probably doesn't really understand her and has no idea how to express his feelings. Catelyn is Catelyn and Sansa is always being told by everyone and their mother that she is exactly like her, which makes her proud, but she also feels she has a lot to live up to. She's also been disappointed in love at a very young age.
> 
> In the prologue, Sansa is 18 and Jon is 26.
> 
> The title is from Barry White's 'The First, the Last, My Everything'.

**_Prologue_ **

_Jon wasn't looking at her while he talked. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind her, but Sansa had never heard him speak so much in the three months she'd known him. Extremely tentatively she'd asked him about his ex-wife Ygritte, half fearing he would shut down the way he had that one time she'd rolled her eyes in the exact same way as Ygritte had used to do._

_Instead words had come pouring out and now Jon didn't seem able to stop. He'd already told her that he'd never expected to fall for Ygritte, that he wasn't even attracted to her at first. But she'd been bold and strong, even if he'd found her a bit too aggressive from time to time._

_"She was jealous," Jon continued, pausing to take a swig of his beer, "more than once she even accused me of having an affair with both my mother and my half-sister. Pretty ironic if you think about it, since it was actually_ her  _mother who confessed she had feelings for me, but_ that  _didn't seem to bother her. She didn't like it when I went out with my mates, so eventually they stopped callling, but she kept to her weekly girls' nights out. She didn't like to cook, she just expected me to do it even though I had such irregular shifts. So we always ended up getting take-out or going out for dinner and..."_

_He threw her a glance, a slight blush appearing on his face. "In the beginning the sex was great, but the last year I think, she'd only allow me a Sunday-morning quickie once every two months."_

_Sansa shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and frowning at him. "Then why did you still marry her? Why didn't you just leave?"_

_Jon blinked at her. "Because I still loved her. Because I was a romantic fool who thought marriage would change everything. We still had our good moments, you know, it wasn't always like that. I- I should have known better. On the day of our six-month anniversary she told me she didn't love me anymore."_

_She gasped. "Seriously?"_

_He nodded, finally fully facing her and barking out a cold laugh. "I even gave her back my wedding ring. She left with everything she could carry and practically all of our money."_

_She looked down, playing with the stem of her wineglass. "I'm so sorry, Jon. I think Ygritte was the fool in your marriage. I don't believe there are that many truly good men out there, but you are one of them. She didn't deserve you, but she had you and..."_

_For once, Sansa couldn't find the words to express herself. She could think of some, but she felt uncomfortable using those in public. She glanced up to find Jon offering her one of his rare smiles. He downed his last swig of beer and closed both of his hands around the glass, his face pulling into a frown again._

_"The reason I'm telling you all of this, Sansa, is that... I've told you about my grandparents and how unhappy their marriage was. You know my parents were forced to marry because they were going to have me, even though they didn't love each other. They were never going to last, I understand that now, but as a child..."_

_Jon took a deep breath, reaching out to take Sansa's hand. "What I'm trying to say is... I think you and me, this could be serious, but I want to be honest with you. I'll never marry again and I'll never want to have children. I don't want to put another child through anything both my father and I had to experience when we were young."_

_Sansa nodded, avoiding meeting his eyes. She'd been dreaming of her wedding since she was five, had even designed several dresses and cakes for the occasion, but she'd already learnt that life was not a romantic comedy. When she was eleven years old, she'd found some baby books in the library and she'd devoured them all in one night. She could already imagine holding a child of her own in her arms, but she knew she probably wouldn't get what she wanted out of life._

_Finding a man like Jon was already more than she'd dared hoping for. She'd fancied herself in love so many times that she thought she knew what it felt like, but perhaps she didn't. Her feelings for Jon were nothing like being in love with Joffrey or Loras had felt like._

_Joffrey wasn't even worth thinking about, and Loras... How she'd made a fool of herself over him with her inept flirting. The memories were even more embarassing since she'd found out he was seeing Renly._ _But even if Loras would never reciprocate her feelings, he was still supposed to be her friend. Sadly enough, it had turned out he wasn't._

 _Sansa smiled at Jon and squeezed his hand_.  _She was only eighteen, too young to be married or have children of her own._ He might still change his mind.  _And even if he didn't, it might still work out._ Yes,  _she decided,_ Jon could be enough.

_**Five Years Later** _

Sansa woke up with a dry mouth. The room was too bright and too hot. She quickly screwed her eyes shut and threw off the thin sheet that was covering her naked body. It was still early, but the sun was already glaring outside the hotel room window. She took a deep breath, immediately regretting it. The room reeked of bodies sweating out alcohol. 

The night before they'd discovered a small restaurant hidden away in a corner of the village across the road from their hotel.  _"Enter as guests, leave as our friends,"_ the sign outside had read. Sansa had thought it looked a little shabby and had pointed out the sign was just a poor attempt at a marketing trick, but Jon had insisted they try it anyway.

She did not regret listening to him. The food had been exquisite and the restaurant's dashing owner Oberyn was a charming and entertaining host. After the tables had been cleared, he and his sister Elia led an impressively high-paced dance, inviting some of the restaurant's guests to join them to learn the steps.

Sansa had let Elia pull her onto the dancefloor, whirling and jumping on her high heels until her feet hurt. From the corner of her eye, she'd witnessed Elia's other brother Doran, the restaurant's cook, roll his wheelchair to Jon's table. The two men sat talking there while Sansa danced with Oberyn and Elia and some of the other guests.

When the music had died down, the three of them had joined Jon and Doran at their table. It turned out Elia and her brothers also ran a shelter for stray dogs in the next village. They used nearly all of the restaurant's profits to provide food and medicine for the animals. Jon's mother had her own dog shelter back home and Sansa had always considered herself an animal friend, so they'd found a lot to talk about as the Dornish wine kept flowing.

Sansa could feel the consequences she hadn't cared about the night before in her pounding head and troubled intestines.  _That could have been the food,_ she thought. She wasn't used to the generous use of oil and spices in Dornish cooking.

She curled up into a fetal position and tried to ignore how twisted her stomach and bowels felt. Jon stirred next to her. "Good morning," he croaked out. She quickly covered herself again to hide her discomfort. He sat up in the bed, holding a hand to his head, squinting his eyes and groaning. "How many bottles of wine do you think we finished last night?"

"Hi," Sansa managed, "I have no idea, since the wine wasn't even  _in_ bottles. I think I lost count after the fourth carafe."

Jon swung his legs out of the bed, rubbing his neck and scratching his beard. "I have no regrets," he told her, turning around to face her, "I'd do it again if I was certain the wine would have the same effect on you as it had last night."

Sansa felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as she took in his grin and the memories came back to her. She had been quite unrestrained last night and they'd discovered the first day that the hotel walls were fairly thin and left little to the imagination. "How loud was I?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Too loud, but I'm not complaining."

She groaned, trying to lift her arm to throw a pillow at Jon's stupid grin, but failing. She rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face. He chuckled. "Listen, I need some fresh air. And cigs. Are you coming?"

She lifted her head as far as she could and narrowed her eyes at him, pouting. "No! I need more sleep..."

He sighed. "If you can manage in this heat."

He walked around the bed to disappear into the small ensuite bathroom. Sansa pushed her forehead into her pillow and waited for him to leave. He came back to the bed to press a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm taking the key, alright? I won't be long."

When she was sure he was out of the room and not coming back, Sansa sprinted for the bathroom and sank down onto the toilet. After she'd emptied her bowels, she felt weak. She didn't feel queasy anymore, but her tongue was like a piece of sandpaper inside her mouth. She opened the minibar to retrieve a bottle of water. She took a couple of careful sips, making sure she wouldn't have to throw up, before downing the entire bottle. After a quick shower, she folded out a towel on the bed and crawled back in.

Sansa didn't notice Jon coming in the first time. The second time she was awake and sitting up in the bed, dressed in one of his T-shirts. He walked in with his laptop under his right arm. a concerned look on his face. "Where have you been?" she asked him. "By the pool."

She blinked at him. "Why did you need your laptop in the pool?"

He rolled his eyes. "Even you cannot get me into a swimming pool. I just wanted to chat with my Mum, and the pool bar has free wifi."

"What did you talk about?"

He put the laptop on the sidetable and combed back his hair with his fingers. "Err, not much."

She frowned. _Something's off._ "Then why did you go all the way to the pool bar to chat with her?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, you've been sleeping all day and it's not as if I know anyone else around here."

 _Oh._ "I'm sorry..."

Jon sat down on the bed, holding out his palms. "No, no, that's not what I meant, it's just... You do remember we promised to go back tonight, right?"

Sansa nodded, momentarily allowing the change of subject. "Would you mind if we didn't? I don't think I'm up for another night like that..."

His face fell. "I'm afraid they'd consider it rude if we didn't show up."

She rolled her eyes. "Jon, we're leaving in a couple of days. Chances are we'll never see those people again."

His brow furrowed. "You really aren't feeling well, are you?"

She lowered herself onto the mattress. "No, I'm not, but just go out, Jon. You don't need to stay in here all day just because I am."

He held a hand to her forehead and smoothed back her hair. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jon. I think I'll just try to sleep again. I'm not coming out of this room today."

He offered her a half-smile before kissing her forehead. "Perhaps you'll change your mind in a couple of hours."

Sansa lay staring at the bathroom door after Jon had left the room again, laptop in hand. Something was definitely off. Jon was never this eager to go out. Usually she had to practically drag him out of their apartment, and now it seemed the roles were reversed. 

After about an hour, she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep again, so she decided to get dressed and head for the pool bar herself. When she walked past the pool, she considered shedding her dress and sandals to jump into the water, but then she caught sight of Jon. He was sitting on a stool, talking animatedly to the pretty blonde bartender Myrcella.

 _So this is what you've been doing all day? Talking to your_ Mum? She abandoned the idea of going for a swim and marched toward the bar, chin held high. Jon seemed startled when she appeared in front of him. "Sansa! You finally came out!"

She bit her tongue, satisfying herself with throwing him a cold look before lifting herself onto the stool next to him and elegantly crossing her ankles. "I did," she answered him coolly.

Myrcella put down a Fanta Lemon for her, smiling brightly. The smile reached her green eyes. She seemed sincere and entirely undeterred by Sansa's arrival, unlike Jon. She winked. "No vodka in it this time, my love."

Sansa glanced down at her drink. Myrcella had put two straws in it, twisting them together into something that resembled a heart. "Thank you!"

She felt her confusion grow. Myrcella always called her "my heart" or "my love" and she was probably the sweetest girl Sansa had ever met. They'd bonded almost immediately after finding out they'd both suffered Joffrey's tyranny to some extent. Of course she wouldn't try to make a move on Jon while Sansa was sick in bed.

She directed her attention back to Jon, taking in how fast he was downing his beer. Judging from the slightly unfocused look in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks and ears, it was definitely not his first. Normally he was very meticulous about restraining his alcohol consumption. She knew he was terrified of ending up like his father and grandfather. Last night had been an exception, an indulgence he wouldn't allow himself at home. Still here he was, drinking again.

She was startled from her thoughts when Myrcella shoved a plate in her face. She accepted it and found a grilled-cheese sandwich on it. Next to it was another heart, this one made of ketchup. Jon almost choked on his beer. Sansa gaped from him to Myrcella, who still had a huge grin on her face. "Eat," she told her. Sansa obeyed, purposely ignoring Jon's odd behaviour. Her head hurt too much when she tried to think about it.

When they'd returned to their room, Jon put his hands on her waist to pull her flush against him. He smiled at her, bumping their noses together. "You look much better already, San. Have you changed your mind about tonight?"

Sansa bit her lip, trying to read his expression. She could not figure out why going back to the restaurant was so important to Jon, but he was right, she was feeling better. They only had a few days left here, after that they had to go back to reality, so she decided to go along with it. "Alright then. Fine. We'll go."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and cheek and whispered: "Will you wear that dress we bought in Sunspear?"

The dress he was referring to was long, white and practically sheer. She probably didn't have the right underwear for it here. She pushed against his shoulders and objected: "I'd be overdressed, Jon! And it's white, it would get dirty..."

"And you could put in your sapphire earrings..."

She frowned at him. "The Swarovskis?"

What on earth had gotten into him? He'd never asked her to dress according to his wishes, except for a couple of times when it had been part of some erotic game they'd been playing. Perhaps this was one of those times, but usually they discussed the rules before starting anything.  _Alright, Sansa, just play along._ She'd find out soon enough. Jon was unable to keep secrets from her for too long.

When she emerged from the bathroom half an hour later in the requested attire, he was smiling at her and she thought she saw his eyes glistening. "You look radiant."

She blushed. Even after all these years, he always managed to do that when he complimented her. Sansa thought it was the look in his eyes that caused her reaction. "You look quite handsome yourself."

His smile grew wider. He'd trimmed his beard and tied his curls back into a bun and he was wearing a white button-up shirt and black tuxedo trousers. Sansa was puzzled by his semi-formal clothes, but didn't even bother to ask anymore. She just told herself to be patient.

Sansa was glad she'd decided to go out after all. She enjoyed the food and the wine, but Jon seemed distracted. He hardly said a word to her, but did keep turning around in his seat to talk to an older couple who were also staying in their hotel. She could swear she'd heard him say he didn't like the man because he was too full of himself. When Jon did look at her, he smiled. He told her about a dozen times that she looked beautiful and silently mouthed the words "I love you" whenever the conversation fell silent.

By the time the dancing started, Sansa's head was spinning because of Jon's mixed signals. Oberyn and Elia performed one dance together. They looked beautiful and elegant. Suddenly the music stopped. They walked toward the table she and Jon were seated at and held out their hands, inviting the two of them to the dancefloor. Sansa put her hand in Oberyn's and followed him. He must have seen the confused look on her face. He offered her a reassuring smile and explained: "It's a special dance for you."

His comment hardly clarified anything. She glanced behind her to see that Jon was following Elia without objecting. Was he really going to dance? _What the hell is going on?_ The music started and Oberyn instructed her to stay put until Elia told her otherwise. She felt Jon taking his position behind her, their backs practically touching. Elia was standing three feet away from her, indicating her to copy her own movements. Sansa did, taking a few steps sideways and felt Jon moving with her. They whirled around.

Sansa wanted to start the second turn, but Elia held out a hand to stop her. "No! Not yet!"

 _This dance doesn't make any sense._ She waited for Elia's signal before turning around, expecting to find Jon's face, but instead seeing a table of ten people about her age gaping and pointing at her. She registered their "oooohs" and "aaahs" before she realized Jon was down on one knee, holding up a small box with a silver and diamond ring in it.

She saw his lips moving, but the sound of her frantically beating heart drowned out his words. She was already nodding enthusiastically, but when Jon stopped talking, looking up expectantly, she exclaimed: "Yes! Yes!"

The tables around them erupted in loud cheers and applause. Jon rose to put the ring on her finger, pulling her in for a kiss. A couple of tears were rolling down his cheeks and into his beard. From the corner of her eye, Sansa saw Doran hand something to Oberyn and suddenly a ring of fire was lit around them. She gasped. Jon took her in his arms and the music morphed into a ballad. They danced slowly, gazing into each other's eyes and leaning in for a kiss from time to time. 

When the song ended and the fire had gone out, he held her close and whispered in her ear. "Thank you. I love you."

She hardly managed to reply. The words came out in a strangled whisper. "I love you too."

When they finally made it back to their room, Sansa sat down on the bed, staring at the ring. It was beautiful, simple but sparkly and it fit her perfectly. Jon was leaning against the door, grinning at her. "Not what you were expecting?"

"I didn't know what to expect! You were acting so strange the entire day!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. I-"

A thought had suddenly occurred to Sansa. "Jon! I need to tell someone!"

He chuckled. "You already told everyone we met on our way back, San. You told the hotel manager and he offered us a bottle of champagne, remember?"

She bit her lip. "I can hardly believe it, Jon. It hasn't really sunk in yet. I need to tell someone to make it real."

Jon sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Call Margaery."

She already had her phone pressed to her ear when she realized it must be very late, but Margaery picked up on the third ring. "Hi, San! What's up?"

She sat up straight on the bed and took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you, Marg!"

"Oh?"

She realized she was grinning. "Jonaskedmetomarryhim."

The words came out so fast she was surprised Margaery understood her at all. "Congratulations, San. So he finally popped the question, did he?"

Sansa's mouth fell open and she jerked her chin up to glare at Jon. "You knew!"

Margaery chuckled. "Of course I knew!"

She could practically see her best friend rolling her eyes. "And you managed to keep it from me?"

"I'm very good at keeping secrets," she declared in a solemn voice. "Thanks for calling me, San, but I'll leave you two alone now. I'm off to bed. Bye!"

"Bye!"

She turned to Jon. "You told Marg! Who else? Your Mum?"

Jon nodded, grinning sheepishly. "I was nervous."

Sansa gasped as the realization hit her. "You told Myrcella!"

He scratched his beard. "Apparently I looked very distressed and since you weren't there, she thought we were fighting. I was so nervous, Sansa, so I ended up confessing the entire plan to her... My Mum said it was a good plan, but I wanted to hear another woman's opinion and I couldn't get in touch with Marg, so..."

She shook her head. "That's what you were talking about with Doran last night?"

He nodded. "I had a vague idea of what I wanted. I didn't know exactly how they were going to do it and I wasn't expecting the ring of fire."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was perfect."

He looked straight into her eyes. "Really? And you meant it when you said yes? It wasn't just because of all those people there? I wasn't expecting all those people there. Yesterday there weren't half as many."

She stopped his babbling with a finger on his lips. "You were afraid I'd say no? Why?"

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "You already refused me once..."

She pressed their foreheads together. "I was still in college, Jon, and we thought I was pregnant. I assumed the only reason you asked me was because you thought it was the right thing to do."

"Not the only reason... Sansa, did you even hear what I was saying?"

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Not a word."

He pulled back to study her face for a moment, before meeting her eyes."Then I'll ask again. Sansa Stark, you are the most wonderful woman I ever met. I was so lost before I met you. I'd given up on love and probably on life as well, but you brought me back. You make me a better man. I don't deserve your love, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Sansa, and I want you to be my wife and the mother of my future children. Will you marry me?"

She started nodding again and Jon chuckled. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Jon, I will marry you," she answered him before leaning in to seal her promise with a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
